Thunder Highwind
Following father -Listen and read- 'First Name' Thunder 'Last Name' Highwind 'IMVU Name' Thunrian 'Nicknames' Thunder 'Age' 16 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'7 'Weight' 130 Race/Physiology The Highlanders derive their name from a long tradition of inhabiting Pandora's mountainous regions, particularly Gon'vay and its proud city-state of Gon'su. Compared to their Midland brethren, the Highlanders are noticeably larger in build. Although Highlanders were originally common in Guntuven, the state's conquest by Zun Highwind has driven them all across Pandora in great waves of refugees. The largest number of them can be found in and around Tartatrus, as the refugees were attracted by tales of Tartarus wealth - only to learn of the other side of ruthless Dunesfolk business practices. Many are now found on the streets of Tartarus, huddled outside its walls or in the refugee camp referred to. However, the great Highlander diaspora did not just send them to Tartarus, and they can be found more or less everywhere across Pandora 'Behaviour/Personality' Thunders pretty down to busniess. He believes in completing the mission at all cost. This taught to him when his arm was removed at only 16 for disobeying orders from a commanding officer. Thunder is efficent and extremly adaptable. Because of his training in advanced military combat. He's quite the warrior on the battle field and because of this he knows his abilites are sacred and should be used the right way. Thunder does not believe in unesscary fighting and won't fight unless his hand is forced or on a job. He sometimes questions his orders and will out right defy them if he can complete the mission in some form of alternernate way. His rebellious attitude shows alot but he keeps it under wraps to his superiors. He's intrested in women, and wants to know how they tick. Never disrepcting one unless angered truly. He's cool, and very intelligent on a peak human scale. Making him formitable to almost anyone. Apperance He's stocky and well toned due to his WARRIOR training and has jet black hair like his mother. He wear's a jacket, typically with the collar up and a pair of jean's that look a bit warn. And some Iron Balstic shoe's that allow him an extra UMF to his kicking attacks. Although when he's on missions he wears his full WARRIOR wardorbe even though he hates it. To add his own flair to the outfit he wears a scar like cape and always keeps his blade Xcalibur on his magnetic strap on his back. He wears his head band weather in civvies or uniform. It belonged to his father and he wears it faithfuly. His left arm sliced off he sports an automail arm made out of an extremly dense metal able to take solar and plasma beam concentrated attacks and above and simply deflect it back. However after extensive work on the arm it can and will break. He has emearld green eyes and tan skin. A Scar on his right cheek. 'Relationship' He's in love with his AirJet 'Soramaru' he built as a preteen. 'Occupation/Rank' Thunder is a 3rd class WARRIOR member! WARRIOR is the elite fighting force of Y.U.N. Corp. They are an advanced super-soldier unit with superhuman strength, speed, and agility. Much stronger than the Shen Corp forces or the Pandora Police forces on the planet. There occupation falls into peacekeeping. Seending out massive amounts of Troops. Unlike 'The Operatives' YC ( Y.U.N. Corp.) uses them for special missions that require the greatest use of strength. WARRIOR members are divided in three classes: 1st Class, 2nd Class, and 3rd Class. 1st Class SOLDIERs are responsible for the most important (and usually most dangerous) missions, 2nd and 3rd Classes mostly assist YC Troops or 1st Class WARRIRORS are in charge of less important missions. New units are recruited as 3rd Class and the best of them are later promoted to 2nd Class, and only distinguished 2nd Class WARRIORS reach 1st Class. 'Fighting Style' 'Pugilist ' The path of the pugilist is one of incessant training aimed at mastering the traditional techniques of hand-to-hand combat. Though pugilists command formidable power when unarmed, they are wont to use metal, leather, and bone weaponry to maximize their destructive potential. Their preference for fighting at close quarters makes negotiating distances an absolute necessity. Many among them accomplish this by avoiding burdensome armor, allowing for maximum mobility while they move in for the kill 'Karate' is a martial art developed back wayyy before the war in the Ryukyu Islands in what is now Okinawa, Japan. It developed from the indigenous martial arts of Ryukyu Islands (called te (手), literally "hand" tii in Okinawan) under the influence of Chinese martial arts, particularly to that of the Fujian White Crane.Karate is a striking art using punching, kicking, knee strikes, elbow strikes and open hand techniques such as knife-hands, spear-hands, and palm-heel strikes. In some styles, grappling, throws, joint locks, restraints, and vital point strikes are also taught.A karate practitioner is called a karateka (空手家). This is for everyone who simply wants to be a powerful diciplined fighter. Like the other two styles, this base style can be branched into something much more powerful later on. With this style your more than likely much more intelligent the average bear and you can really dish out some damange. 'Ninjutsu' Ninjutsu is a martial art that focuses on stealth and prosicsion. It is both an armed and unarmed martial art. Ninjutsu is an ancient martial art that's been integrated into countless martial art styles, mostly armed martial arts, and the traditional teachnigs of Ninjutsu have not been used in combat in centuries. The Kuremisago Clan has continued teaching the traditional techniques and have passed them down from generation to generation, doing so has given them a full understanding of Ninjutsu and the human anatomy, and as such they have become a Ninja lineage with access to unique fighting abilities. For those who want a bit of finess in there fighting, wanna be flashy and wanna kick ass. Class: Warrior Warriors are characterized by equipping swords, daggers, axes, shields, and armor, and having high physical stats. This class has it's focus in it's strong melee damage and survivability. Warriors were have the ability to lower the stats of their opponents. Thunders Durabal Dermal skin makes him a threat on the battle field. Even though he uses his main claymore blade. Thunder can use any form of weaponry to combat himself with. 2774700 o.gif Anigif enhanced-buzz-18172-1363728144-0.gif BS7Ujz2.gif Sparta-300-o.gif 'Weapon of Choice' ' TheArm.jpg Synthetic.jpg ' 'The Automail' After Kai had removed his arm in a combat situation, Thunder had his arm replaced with a heavy automail with a Power Orb Cylinder that allows him to switch out cetain powers. Although the Power Orb he sports all the time is a Thunder Orb allowing him to use Thunder powers and blasts of sheer energy. "Automail" is the common term for automotive armored prostheses. Originally devised as a sort of motorized battle armor automail eventually became advanced enough to double as prosthetic body parts for amputees desiring something more versatile than normal prosthetic limbs. Linked directly to the nervous system, an automail prosthesis does not usually require an external energy source, and can be moved at will like a natural appendage, taking electrical pulses from the nerves to power and regulate the various electric motors and pneumatic actuators inside. Automail limbs are generally made with a full steel skeletal frame layered with steel armor-plating to protect the various wires and intricate machinery inside; however, contemporary technological advancements have allowed certain automails to be comprised of other materials such as carbon fiber, fiberglass, chrome, copper-nickel and aluminum alloys, so as to be less cumbersome and more durable than steel in abnormal conditions. His arm is tough and only certain weapons can crack it. On the arm it is impacted with a slot which allows him to install a Power orb at a time. At this current time, thunder has ironcally a thunder orb installed into his arm. Over the course of two months during Arc 1. President Yun had Miya instal a synethitc covering over his arms that grows back after time and has the ability to self repair if the damages arent to big. Xcalibur '' The Xcalibur.png '' He also sports a massive Blade to accompany his arm by the name of Xcalibur. Xcalibur Weights exactly 700lbs. The Xcalibur is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a double-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. The blade is a lighter color on the bladed edge while the rest of the blade is dark grey, and the handguard appears to be bolted or riveted into place. On the Hand Gaurd an Ancient text is inscribed along the width of the gaurd. There are two holes in the hilt hidden under the wraps. variably said to be power orb slots or to be where Thunder clips the sword onto his back. It was said that this blade once belonged to Thunders father when he first joined WARRIOR. 'Projection-Tool' Projection Tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools as well as computers used for a variety of civilian and battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. When activated, an Projection-tool can appear over either of a person's forearms and/or hands, and occasionally both, as an orange hologram. Projection-tools are handheld devices that combine a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. Versatile and reliable, an projectioni-tool can be used to analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armor, from a distance. Meaning this thing can repair and heal people if needed with a simple wave of the hand ( Litterarly.) The fabrication module can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allows for field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment. The Blade Inside Projection-tools are standard issue for WARRIOR operatives on the go but there obsolete these days. And Thunders seems to be the only one carryin one around. Although melee-combat applications for the Projection Tool are almost as old as the device itself, the feature was largely used during the battle of Xiao Lang 6 years ago prior. The need to take on multiple enemies in close quarters forced the WARRIOR soliders to develop ways to enhance the tool's offensive capability if they ever lost there weapon. The most common melee design is the "Projection-blade," a disposable silicon-carbide weapon flash-forged by the tool's mini-fabricator. The transparent, nearly diamond-hard blade is created and suspended in a Exoenergy field safely away from the user's skin. Warning lights illuminate the field so the searing-hot blade only burns what it is intended to: the opponent. More technically WARRIOR soldiers back in the day would frequently modify their projection-tools to maximize stopping power through electrical, kinetic, or thermal energy. Some troops integrate their weapon with their kinetic barriers, transforming the projection-tool into a wrist-mounted bludgeon; others fabricate flammable gases, held in place by a exoenergy field and ignited upon impact. All prove deadly surprises for opponents who expect a disarmed WARRIOR memeber if they still used them. The only way to get one now is through making it.. Techniques/Spells The Golden Strike V7txqr.gif Kaze-no-kizu-o.gif The Golden Strike is a special technique and signature attack of Thunders after learning how to concentrate his mantra. This attack is accomplished by finding the rift, or scar, between two powerful mantra auras between thunder and his opponent. Once the rift is found, Thunder can swing the sword into the rift, releasing a powerful energy wave that has the power to kill 20 men in a single sweep. If one were to attempt on Absorbing this attack then it would would rip them from the inside out, breaking through bodies in cracks of light before they would errupt. Depending on Thunders Anger towards his opponent is how proficent the move is. Inventory Scales: 4500 ( Everyone starts off with 100 scales, depeding on what items you have subtract them towards the items you obtain. ) Phoenix Down : 1 Potion (Item): 10 Antidote (Item): 5 Stardust (Item): ( 50 scales a piece ) Grenade (Item): 10 Red Fang (Item): ( 200 scales a piece. ) Speed Plus (Item): ( 300 Scales a Piece) Means of Transportation The Soramaru '(ウルフェン) is a class of spacefighter used by Yun Corp The Soramaru was fast and maneuverable, armed with dual laser cannons for an impressive punch. However, the shield system was weaker common air ships. Most are a close match in capabilities, so in the end the pilot's skill would more often than not determine who won a battle. Although it takes little damage from Charged Lasers and Smart Bombs, the speed is highly increased as it flies and can hol up to three people in it's cockpitt. The Orginal name for the Soramaru had been the G-Wings. The G-wing was a prominent series of multiple Blazefighters produced by Yun Corp with a characteristic design that was odd for alot of other competetors. Prompting something of four wings, known as S-foils, extending out from the fuselage. These Blaze fighters were found in the service of the WARRIOR 1st and 2nd Class Units. Although other Private Military companies use this design as well. They were originally meant for the Shi-yun Empire but when the entire Yun Corp design team defected when the Continent of hades gave them a better place of stay. The Shi-Yun Empires deal was over. Thunders Ship However The Soramaru is still custom made thanks to Thunders well done designs. The Engine howeever was based off a Sleeper Ship. A sleeper ship was an interstellar vessel capable of achieving faster than light travel, via rudimentary dimensional drive technology, All inhabitants within the ship processed through a sleeper engines body is kept in a state of suspended animation filed. Which Typical slows down the Organic life aging to make some of these quick travling trips viable. Seeing that these speeds normally would speed up the life span of an Organic life form during space travel and would ulitmately kill them once they hit beyond certain speeds of light and gravtional limits. This Drive core elimninates this issue. Allies/Enemies 'Background Thunder and his brother didnt live together but they did grow up together. They lived a block from each other and even though they had different mothers they were very close. There father had been in the WARRIOR group and he had influcened both of his sons to follow in his foot steps. However when there father left for his mission to the planet Gonar and never returned both boys were in a dispostion. While as Gale turned to a small life of crime and theivery, Thunder took his time into building and training. He met a girl by the name of Luresa. Luresa had been of another species, other than human. She was different and because of that he took a liking to her. In class when he'd be asleep she'd be nudging him forcing him to stay away so he could get his lessons. After a few years they became close to one another. A day after school Thunder and Luresa had been on there way home and she had taken a bullet to the spine, crippling her. Luresa went into a coma and still hasnt waken up. Angry at The Xiao Lang forces, Thunder took up on Joining WARROIOR in hopes of getting revenge for hurting his friend and hopes of reviving Luresa. 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:RPC Category:Directory Category:WARRIOR Category:Hyur